


Dedications

by Melifair



Category: Captain America (Movies), My Mad Fat Diary, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn usually takes care of requests and dedications at the station, but Rae catches an out of the ordinary one, that reminds her of the bright and good things in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LJ9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LJ9), [eLJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLJay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Classic Hits from the Late 1970s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754856) by [eLJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLJay/pseuds/eLJay). 
  * Inspired by [Could Be Worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754905) by [eLJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLJay/pseuds/eLJay). 



> This crossover ficlet was written for the wonderful LJ9 (pandolfo-malatesta on tumblr) for her birthday. It is a dedication to her friendship and a continuation of a crossover she wrote at my prompting :)

The idea of having a station had came about in a vision. 

A vision that came at one of the darkest points in her life. But that had also invariably changed her life; showed her how everything would go to shit if she weren't around. Made her realize that there was definitely a worthwhile person inside her messed up head. So she owed it to that, and to herself, and to everyone she loved to see it through. 

It was exciting and terrifying business all wrapped in one. And it took her all the nerve she could muster to tell Finn - which became one of the best moments of her life. 

He'd been stunned really, and asked her 'how'd you know?' also telling her that he'd been thinking it for awhile as well. She just smiled, and because she didn't want to worry him with the dirty truth of it...she took his palm and spelled out the word 'dream' with her finger. His beaming smile and subsequent kiss made her dedication to the idea that much stronger. 

And now, at the beginning of the station's third year, it surprised Rae how well it got on. Especially considering the shaky start.

There was a shit-ton to be had with starting a business, and the most she'd ever done in terms of paperwork and official documents of any sort involved bank notes, school papers, and flat leases, could never have prepared her. Truth be told, Finn was much in the same boat as her. But he would always trace a soothing pattern on the back of her hand, her back, or her thigh, and distract away her worries. At least enough to get done what needed to be done. 

Once they did get on the air, it only started out with a local following. And a small one at that. And there was a point which she thought for sure they would have to shut down. But it managed to hang on with the dedicated audience that appreciated rock genres from the 1990s. The gang also might've been a little part of that as well, what with spreading the word about. 

The station manager, in addition, suggested that they expand their music base to include prior decades and current rock as well. Which also proved a significant boost. Though they didn't have a real big break until about a month after she met Darcy from New York, whom - after staying in regular email contact - she found to be a kindred spirit and fast friend, with a quirky but solid good taste in music. 

It was actually quite unexpected; the big break. They got a call from a woman named Virginia Potts - also American - out of the blue one day. And when she explained she was from Stark Enterprises...THE Stark Enterprises...they'd been thrown for the biggest of loops. Even more so when Ms. Potts told them the that Mr. Stark himself wanted to fund live-streaming ALL of their programming. Things like that just didn't happen everyday! 

Of course they didn't just jump into it. She and Finn had to talk it out. Mostly about selling out to a corporation, even though it would be the biggest thing ever. If anything, the live-streaming would be best for the local and even regional listeners. Just having that format in addition to the traditional airwaves would be tremendous in helping to increase their audience. So when it came it to decide, they were almost ready to accept. Though, they still had a few reservations. 

Until Darcy sent an email, telling her that 'Tony' genuinely liked good music, and that he would be an 'obnoxious pain in the ass' until they finally agreed. And well, that kind of sealed the deal. Because in all Rae's conversations with Darcy, many things were certain about her. That she was crudely honest, unerringly persistent, and well...she never once passed any unfavorable judgment on her.

After that, it was all set. And within just a few weeks the station's audience grew by nearly twenty five percent. And almost by half within the first few months. 

It was exhilarating and overwhelming all at once. But not a bad overwhelming. Her and Finn's pay did increase significantly, which was immensely helpful, and also the reason she found herself compulsively sending copious amounts of emails to thank Darcy for ever making it so this would all happen. Of course the stubborn little chit just played it off, like it was all by happenstance that any of it came to be. 

She was actually in the middle of sending an email to Darcy, when the station's line started to ring. It was probably a request - as they'd been getting them quite frequently since 'Tony' started calling in for some of the more rare and vintage from ACDC. Usually, Finn would take the calls. It was just kind of the pattern they had settled into. But he'd skipped out to grab them some snacks, so answering duty was on her till he got back.

She answered. Though, she forgot the standard greeting for the station, and felt her face flush when the caller asked if he'd reached the proper number. She did find herself proper distracted by his American accent - and the number of calls from the States was few and far between, so her focus was quickly redirected away from her own embarrassment.

"Yes! Sorry, this is the right number. Um, what can I do for you?"

"I uh...is it possible to request a song?...for someone?"

She couldn't help but muse that he sounded about as socially comfortable as herself, so maybe she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself. 

"Of course, what would you like to request?"

"Um, 'Just What I Needed'...by The Cars."

Right then, she heard the door, and glanced over to see Finn with a bag containing their procured snacks. He walked over and kissed her forehead, before taking the seat at the next mike over. 

"Alright. And who is the song for?"

"Darcy."

Well, that made her stop short. Because, how many American Darcy's could possibly have someone calling in requests. And could this be the someone special Darcy was always talking about?

"Is this Steve?"

The other end of the line went silent, and when she looked over at Finn, his brows were furrowed in worry. She immediately mouthed, 'Darcy's boyfriend' while emphatically pointing at the receiver. His worried brows raised in realization and he smirked amusedly, before going about sorting their snacks. Though he still glanced over ever so often.

"Yeah...you must be Rae?" Steve hedged uncertainly. 

"Yup, that's me! It's rather nice to finally talk to the person she goes on about."

The line was silent again, and she suddenly worried she'd made him uncomfortable. She was rubbish at talking to new people; but she usually found that changing subjects was the best way to turn the conversation back around.

"So, are you requesting for a special occasion?"

"Uh, you could say that." there was a hint of a smile in Steve's voice and she felt relief that she hadn't completely mucked up the call after all. And his answer, well, it gave her an idea.

"If that's right, can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"Well, she does have a rather wide taste in music...so how about I play another version of the song I'm certain she'll quite like?"

"Uh, yeah. That sounds pretty great."

"Alright then."

It wasn't a long conversation after that, and once things were in order, she said goodbye to the sweet fellow, then went about setting the song to play. 

The whole thing was adorable really, and she couldn't help but smile imagining Darcy's reaction. She actually laughed a moment later, because she was pretty sure that Steve was going to get laid later that night. 

"What?" Finn was looking at her, an eyebrow quirked, and he scooted his chair closer. 

She just shook her head, still with a smile, and flicked the switch so the notes and lyrics of the song filled the station room around them. 

"Them...this song...just reminded me..."

"Of what?" His hand was on her back, soothing. 

She just leaned on his shoulder and traced the word 'us' with her fingers on his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Steve requested for Darcy is actually the song that LJ wrote him dedicating to her in her story 'Classic Hits from the Late 1970s' (which can be found at FFnet under her pen name. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8427270/1/Classic-Hits-from-the-Late-1970s)


End file.
